Organic EL device has many advantages such as self-emitting, wider viewing angles, faster response speeds and highly luminescence. Their simpler fabrication and capable of giving clear display comparable with LCD can make organic EL device an industry display of choice. Organic EL device contains emitting materials which are arranged between a cathode and an anode, when an applied driving voltage to be added, an electron and a hole were injected into the emitting layer and recombined to form an exciton. The exciton which results from an electron and a hole of recombination have a singlet spin state or triplet spin state. Luminescence from a singlet spin state emits fluorescence and luminescence from triplet spin state emits phosphorescence.
Organic EL device are generally composed of functionally divided organic multi-layers, e.g. hole injection layer (HIL), hole transporting layer (HTL), emitting layer (EML), electron transporting layer (ETL) and electron injection layer (EIL) and so on. For full-colored flat panel displays in AMOLED, the organic compounds used for the organic multi-layer are still unsatisfactory in half-life time, power consumption and emitting colour. Especially for AMOLED, except prolong half-life time, deep blue emission (CIE y coordinates under 0.15) is necessary for improvement.
The triphenylene skeleton based derivatives disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 20040076852A1, WO2006130598A3, EP2143775A1, U.S. Patent No. 20110266526A1, WO2011137157A1, WO2012005362A1 and WO2012035962A1 used for organic EL device are described. The present invention disclose a novel ditriphenylene skeleton based derivative having general formula (I), used as host material or dopant material of emitting layer have good charge carrier mobility and excellent operational durability can lower driving voltage and power consumption, increasing efficiency and half-life time of organic EL device.